togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Desire (Episode)
"Desire" (因念) is the sixth episode in the anime series. The ending theme for the episode is Requiem Blue. Plot A man, whose face is not shown, murders everyone in Meal of Duty. Meanwhile, Takeru drinks Line and Akira goes around the city searching for Keisuke. At the hotel, Rin overhears a conversation that reveals there's a more powerful version of the Line in the market, but it is currently limited. Akira continues to search and discovers the mangled bodies of the men in the club. While walking into an alleyway, he is attacked and quickly pummeled by an enraged Takeru; Takeru licks Akira’s blood and begins to choke, then slowly retreats. In a flashback sequence, Takeru thinks about his sister and regrets leaving her, but dreams of winning Igura for his family. He is then discovered by Keisuke, who is superpowered on Line and crushes his skull. Keisuke then goes on to meet Akira, whom he knocks out and then carries off. Synopsis The episode begins in the bustling Meal of Duty. A man, shown only below the knee, walks inside. Everyone turns to look, because something is off; the man slams one of the patrons into the bar and smirks, before tossing people into walls and begins murdering everyone in the place. As blood splashes against the walls, Nano’s voice-over states: “Darkness is an existence that eventually consumes everything. When light is lost in an instant, all colors are devoured by pitch black.” The lights flicker over the devastation, before the assailant tosses a body at the screen, changing the scene. In an alley, Takeru is staring at the ampoule of Line given to him in the previous episode. There is a spot of blood on his face, which he wipes at before snapping the top off and drinking. Takeru throws the glass at the wall, shattering it. He bends over in pain, and the veins bulge in his face as he screams. The voice-over narration continues: “This newfound darkness drains the color out of existence.” '' Takeru stands, and walks away on unsteady legs. The next scene shows Akira on the street approaching Meal of Duty. He looks around, and a flashback shows his fight with Keisuke. Akira said Keisuke would return soon, and didn’t chase after Keisuke when he ran off. In the present, Akira punches a window and cracks the glass. In the Hotel lobby, Rin overhears a Line addict haggling with a dealer. The addict says there are dealers with 50% Line, but the dealer denies the existence of higher percentages; Vischio is only offering around 30%. The addict replies that rumors say 50% is still on the market. Rin narrows his eyes. Back at Meal of Duty, Akira walks up to the entrance. There are blood splatters outside. Akira walks downstairs. The hallway is dark, and the lights inside the club are flickering red. Akira pushes open the door, and the bodies strewn about are shown as Akira covers his mouth and wonders what happened. He sees a man that looks like Keisuke lying on the ground and runs over, but when he rolls him over, it’s not Keisuke. Akira closes his eyes at the sight, but then hears something. He stands, and approaches the lone survivor to ask what happened. The man replies that he doesn’t have more Line and begs Akira not to kill him before running away. Akira looks around one last time before leaving the club. Outside, Akira covers his mouth and heaves. He thinks about how the club is supposed to be a neutral zone and wonders about the culprit. Akira wanders around, and finds people lingering in an alley. After examining their faces and catching one man’s attention, he moves on. As he’s walking through a dark back street, Takeru steps out. Takeru brandishes his knife and asks what Akira is doing here. Akira notices Takeru’s cross hanging down and recognizes him. Akira places a hand on his own knife. Takeru says he’s flattered to be remembered, but he’s also different from the man Akira met before. As Takeru speaks, attention is drawn to a man in the shadows, watching the events. Takeru tells Akira he’s going to kill him and raises his knife again before slashing at Akira. Their blades clash, and Takeru taunts Akira that he’s scared and weak, and should just die and let Takeru have his fun. Akira disarms Takeru, but Takeru calls him and idiot and kicks him hard. Takeru wonders if that’s all “Lost” has in him. Akira stands up and asks Takeru if he used Line. Akira thinks Takeru massacred everyone at the club, and Takeru tells him to shut up as he knocks Akira down. Akira’s arms rise up to block, and Takeru kicks him again and again as he talks about how great it feels to look down on someone. Akira asks Takeru if he knows what will happen if he continues to use Line, and Takeru’s eyes widen before he demands Akira repeat his question. Takeru switches to punches he says he knows he’ll be just like his mother, who went insane after using drugs and died. Before he dies, Takeru intends to kill Akira, Il Re, and everyone who made him suffer. He punches Akira in the face and declares: ''“I defeated Lost, the unrivaled Lost.” He picks up Akira and slams him against a wall, and wonders aloud if he should give Akira a “good time” before he kills Akira. Takeru licks some of the blood from Akira’s bleeding lip. He grabs Akira by the throat and asks if he should strangle him slowly, and compliments Akira’s defiant glare. Then Takeru freezes and stumbles back. He falls to the ground with convulsions, and curses at Akira, demanding to know what he did before screaming. At last, Takeru weakly stands up and leans against the opposite wall for support. Takeru continues to cough and clutch his throat as he makes his way out of the narrow street. The bystander who had been watching their fight slips away. Akira watches Takeru leave. In the Hotel, Motomi lights a cigarette. Rin greets him and notes that it’s unusual for Motomi to be there. Motomi asks if Rin knows what happened at the club, and Rin says he heard about how horrific it was. He asks Motomi if Toshima has been strange lately, because it used to have order. Motomi agrees, and Rin asks if Motomi knows something. Rin tries to trade Motomi information about the 50% Line, but Motomi already knows. Motomi points out that he is an information broker, after all. Motomi also says that Vischio is at their limit, and there are rumors of impending civil war (between Nikkouren and the CFC). Rin notes that this all coincides with Akira and Keisuke’s arrival in Toshima, and wonders what’s going on. Motomi says that between civil war and the crumbling Vischio, Toshima will be destroyed. Rin stands and says they’re out of time. Before he walks out, Motomi cautions Rin not to overdo himself. In the fight, Takeru’s knife was shoved into a wall; a man’s shadow overlaps the knife as someone pulls it out. Keisuke’s silhouette walks into the light. In another alley, Takeru stumbles and falls. He groans with pain, clutching at his throat again, before lifting up the cross. He rolls over and sits against a wall, lifting the cross again. Flashback shows Takeru, with longer and undyed hair, entering his house. His sister greets him and he calls Yukari’s name. She calls for his parents and runs to get them. Takeru stands in front of his sister and his shadowy parents. His sister asks if they’ll be together as a family now. Takeru pats her head as he explains that he’ll defeat Il Re and make them rich. She asks what he’s talking about; he’s already defeated Il Re. She offers him a handful of Line ampoules. There are many more on the ground by her feet. He apologizes to Yukari, and she begins to cry as she tells him she didn’t want toys or clothes, only her brother. She begins to cry, and he apologizes several times as red creeps over his features. In the present, Takeru says he knew that and wonders what he’s been doing. He stands up, calling his sister’s name. A silhouette appears in the light beyond the alley, and Keisuke walks forward. He smirks, and Takeru recognizes him. Keisuke lifts Takeru up with one hand over his face. Takeru tells him to stop, but Keisuke squeezes Takeru’s head. Takeru’s mouth foams and eyes water as he repeats his sister’s name. He screams as Keisuke crushes his head. The cross falls. Keisuke discards Takeru and picks it up. He walks off while looking at it, leaving Takeru’s gruesome corpse behind. The next scene shows Akira walking along a road at night. He stares at the blood on his hand, and flashes back to how Takeru licked blood from his lip before going into convulsions. He also recalls the man who licked Akira’s blood from his knife before reacting the same way. Just as Akira starts to realize his blood’s properties, he hears a noise and turns to see Keisuke standing down the road. Keisuke smirks and asks if Akira is looking for someone, and Akira calls his name and walks towards him. Akira stops, and the blood on Keisuke’s collar is shown before his face. Akira asks if he’s really Keisuke. Keisuke asks if Akira forgot what he looks like. Akira looks down at the blood on his shirt and coveralls, and asks whose blood it is. Keisuke says it’s okay because it’s not Keisuke’s own blood. He reaches out to Akira with the cross still wrapped around his hand. Akira asks about the cross. Keisuke says he cleaned up a mess, and to not worry about the details because they’ve finally been reunited. Then Keisuke punches Akira in the stomach. He picks Akira up and carries him away. Category:Episodes